Thomas, Percy and the Squeak
Thomas, Percy and the Squeak is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season. Plot Alicia Botti, a famous opera singer, is coming to Sodor for a concert and the engines are wondering who will take her to the venue at the castle. However, they all agree that Percy will not be chosen as he is very dirty. Come the following day, the Fat Controller had chosen Thomas and tells him to be squeaky clean. Thomas goes to the washdown where Percy is waiting to be cleaned. However, Thomas insists that he must go next as he has an important job. Percy sets off, still dirty, to collect some coaches for his guaranteed connection. However, once Thomas and his coaches are cleaned, they hear a squeak. His crew assume that Annie and Clarabel's wheels are the cause of this, so they oil them. But, once on the move, the squeak continues on, making Thomas worried. At Brendam, Thomas pulls up to collect Alicia Botti and the Fat Controller opens one of Clarabel's doors. Unfortunately, there is a mouse in the carriage, which causes Alicia Botti to scream; she screams so loudly that all of the windows around Brendam break. Alicia Botti refuses to ride in Clarabel, much to the embarrassment of Thomas and the Fat Controller. Just then, Percy arrives back from his guaranteed connection and Alicia Botti considers him as a proper engine because of his dirty appearance and decides to ride in him. Later, Thomas is back at the washdown when Percy arrives. This time, he lets Percy go next for his wash. That night, whilst Alicia Botti is performing her concert at the castle, Thomas and Percy are at Tidmouth Sheds where the mouse, whom Thomas named "Alicia", now lives. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Brendam * Maron * Tidmouth Bay * Castle Loch * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse Trivia * Stock footage from Percy's Chocolate Crunch is used, as well as edited stock footage from Scaredy Engines. * Alicia Botti's scream was used from a woman's scream from the 1996 film "Independence Day". * The squeak is different at the end on the Bumper Party Collection! DVD. Goofs * At the beginning a poster of Alicia Botti is visible; it says she is performing at the castle tonight, but she was performing the next night. Her name is also misspelled as "Allicia". * When Thomas arrives at the docks, his steam platform is visible. * Gordon's rear bogie is severely derailed in the last scene of Thomas and Percy at the washdown. * When Percy arrives at Brendam, some of the steam from his funnel disappears, indicating a film cut. * Alicia the mouse is missing her forepaws when she is inside Clarabel. * When James boasts about the Fat Controller picking him, he looks unhappy. Quotes * Percy: Don't call me dirty Percy! * Alicia Botti: A mouse!!!! I can't possibly travel in coaches riddled with mice! * Gordon: Peasant! * Percy: Yes, I am pleasant! Merchandise * Books - Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * Magazine stories - Thomas Goes Squeak! In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Brave Little Engines * Bumper Party Collection! * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 1 AUS * ABC For Kids - Just For Fun * Rusty Saves the Day (Australian DVD) * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.5 * Animals and Fun NOR * Percy's Chocolate Crash DK * Percy's Chocolate Crash DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) SWE * Percy's Chocolate Dip MYS * Scaredy Engines and Other Adventures PHL * Edward, the Very Useful Engine (Philippine DVD) ITA * The Jet Engine (Italian DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 15 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueaktitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas,Percy&theSqueakalternatetitlecard.png|New Series title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueakUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueakSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueakJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch4.png|Stock footage File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak1.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak2.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak3.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak4.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak5.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak6.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak7.png|A Poster for Alicia Botti's Concert File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak8.png|Gordon and Nancy File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak9.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak10.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak11.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak12.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak13.png|Percy and Gordon File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak14.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak15.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak16.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak17.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak18.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak19.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak20.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak21.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak22.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak23.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak24.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak25.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak26.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak27.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak28.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak29.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak30.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak31.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak32.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak33.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak34.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak35.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak36.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak37.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak38.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak39.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak40.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak41.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak42.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak43.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak44.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak45.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak46.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak47.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak48.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak49.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak50.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak51.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak52.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak53.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak54.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak55.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak56.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak57.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak58.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak59.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak60.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak61.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak62.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak63.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak64.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak65.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak66.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak67.png|Edited stock footage File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak68.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak69.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak70.png|Thomas and Percy at the sheds File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak71.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak72.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak73.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak74.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!1.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!2.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!3.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!4.png|Percy File:ThomasandtheSqueak!5.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!6.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!7.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!8.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak.PNG Merchandise Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak(book).jpg|Book File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak(book)2.jpg|Alternate Book File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueakJapaneseBook.jpeg|Japanese Book File:Thomas,PercyandtheStrangeSqueaking.png|German Book Episode File:Thomas, Percy and the Squeak - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas, Percy and the Squeak - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes